dragonballgtafandomcom-20200214-history
Gogeta
Gogeta (ゴジータ, Gojīta) is the resulting fusion of two highly powerful Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, when they perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is often regarded as one of the series' most powerful characters. His Potara Earring fusion counterpart is Vegito. Gogeta is an anime-only character, meaning he never appeared in the manga. Appearancehttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=1Edit Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks'. The padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange rather than yellow, and the vest is either a very dark blue or a dark gray, rather than the lighter blue vest that Gotenks wears. The hair is very similar to Vegito's, with the only differences being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta having Vegeta's widow's peak. Personalityhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=2Edit Although they are made in the very same way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Vegito, though it is impossible to tell which counterparts' personality is the dominant one. And since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a separate one, or a composite of both Goku and Vegeta, although at Super Saiyan 4 it seems that his personality is like that of Vegito (which leans more towards Goku). Gogeta possesses Goku's body structure, he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possess Vegeta's facial features. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta can be equally serious as his Super Saiyan form or more if he needs to. Historyhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=3Edit Gogeta is formed by the merging of two mighty Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, via the Fusion Dance. He is the second fusion performed through the Fusion Dance during the Dragon Ball Z series. He, like his fusion son Gotenks, was a desperate fusion done to defeat a powerful enemy; Gogeta's enemy was Janemba in Fusion Reborn and Omega Shenron in GT. ''Fusion Reborn''http://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=4Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/d/d0/GogetaFR02.pngGogeta in Fusion Reborn''Added by Beadtmdc In ''Fusion Reborn, Gogeta makes an appearance during the end of the movie. After Janemba transformed into his Super Form and became too powerful for Goku and Vegeta to defeat, Goku quickly taught the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed correctly to create a very powerful warrior, so when Vegeta failed to extend his index finger in the final step of the dance, this resulted in a much weaker fusion warrior named 'Veku'. Veku was no match for Janemba, and for thirty minutes he frantically evaded the demon's attacks in comical fashion, clumsily stumbling and passing gas as part of his defense. The second time around and with the assistance of Goku's ally Pikkon, the Fusion Dance was performed correctly, and Gogeta was born. After an amazing display of speed and power, Gogeta finished off Janemba with the Stardust Breaker . With the elimination of the negative energy that had created Janemba, the creature reverted back into the young ogre, Saike Demon, who ran off in fear when he made eye contact with Gogeta. Shadow Dragon Sagahttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=5Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/a/a4/Dbgtepisode60_176.jpgSuper Saiyan 4 Gogeta dominates Omega ShenronAdded by Jeangabin666 This marks the last time the Fusion Dance was used between Goku and Vegeta in the series. During Dragon Ball GT, Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta at Super Saiyan 4 to combat Omega Shenron. Having achieved his ultimate potential, Gogeta easily overpowered Omega Shenron and even used his supreme power to gloat and toy with the Shadow Dragon, goading him into trying to use the Negative Karma Ball to destroy the Earth in desperation. The result of this was Gogeta infusing some of his positive energy into the ball while kicking it out of the atmosphere, turning the ball itself into blue-colored positive energy and creating a nuke explosion which negated all the negative energy effects of the Shadow Dragons upon the planet. However, because the tremendous power he possessed in this form limited the fusion to an unprecedented ten minutes, this ploy exhausted a little too much time, thus he was unable to finish him off. Forms and transformationshttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=6Edit Vekuhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=7Edit Main article: Failed Fusions http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/4/4c/Veku_photo.jpgVeku, the failed fusion of Goku and Vegeta Added by Wildyoda Veku (ベクウ, Bekū) is the fat version of Gogeta who occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time. He is one of several failed fusions present in the series. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in an embarassingly weak fusion, forming a fat, incredibly weak fighter who was called "Veku" by South Kai. In this form, speed is decreased, and ki is extremely limited. Veku, because of his state, is unable to perform any ki attacks due to the large drop in power. Also, because of his fat body, he cannot retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he can do is pass gas, which he uses against Janemba to try and escape him. Just like a regular fusion, the time duration is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen in Goten's and Trunks' during the Majin Buu Saga, where they formed Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. According to the Daizenshuu, Veku has a power level of 704. Super Saiyanhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=8Edit Main article: Super Saiyan http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/c/c9/GogetaFR03..pngGogeta as a Super Saiyan Added by Beadtmdc This form is seen during Fusion Reborn. Immediately after the successful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though Janemba easily took care of Goku at Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2, he was unable to even hurt Gogeta at all (a full force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face didn't do anything). In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. Even while at this lowest-level stage, he is still many times stronger than Goku at Super Saiyan 3, and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 4http://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=9Edit Main article: Super Saiyan 4 http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/c/c8/GogetaSuperSaiyan4Smiling4.jpgGogeta as a Super Saiyan 4 Added by LocC 09 This stage is seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the powerful Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the only Super Saiyan that features blue eyes (without a strong green hint) as well. He is also the only character in the series with glitter in his energy aura. Compared to his more serious form, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat more playful and cocky (almost akin to Vegito's attitude), toying with the evil Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him, possibly because the power was going to his head, though Vegeta states that Goku was in fact responsible for this behavior (however, it could be possible that Vegeta was merely shifting the blame onto Goku). It could be implied that Gogeta's personality may be based on a combination of Goku's youthfulness and Vegeta's arrogance, though this is only speculation. It is also implied he was only doing this so Omega Shenron would use his Minus Energy Power Ball attack, which Gogeta could use to fully cure the planet of Omega Shenron's evil energy. This is likely, as Gogeta immediately tries to destroy Omega Shenron afterward. His speed in this form is the greatest seen in the series, being so swift, not even the viewer is able to see his movements. As an example, he was able to knock Omega Shenron away with what appeared to be a single, unseeable blow, but was later revealed to be three, almost simultaneous strikes. When Gogeta said he would slow down in his attacks so he could "count em' this time", those same strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. Along with his unbelievable speed, Gogeta also harbors an extraordinary amount of power and energy. As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta is seemingly invincible due to the massive power level gap between him and all other warriors in the series. His only weakness is his inability to stay fused for longer than 10 minutes due to the abnormally huge amount of power he possesses, which ultimately led to him de-fusing before he could deliver the final strike to Omega Shenron. This is similar to the way Gotenks defuses back into Goten and Trunks or falls out of his Super Saiyan 3 form before he can finish his foes off. Special abilitieshttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=10Edit Main article: List of Techniques Used by Gogeta Stardust Breakerhttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=11Edit Main article: Stardust Breaker http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/2/2e/Soul_Punisher.jpgSuper Gogeta uses the Stardust Breaker to obliterate Janemba Added by Wildyoda Otherwise known as the Rainbow Sparkling Blast or the Soul Punisher, Gogeta uses this technique against Janemba after Goku and Vegeta's successful fusion. First, he attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks. After smashing his opponent against the ground, Gogeta attacks his opponent with a tiny, rainbow-colored sphere (hence the nickname "Rainbow Sparkling Blast") which attacks him/her from the inside, reducing them to glittery gold dust. Big Bang Kamehamehahttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=12Edit Main article: Big Bang Kamehameha http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/f/f8/Dbgtepisode60_294.jpgSuper Saiyan 4 Gogeta fires the Big Bang Kamehameha against Omega Shenron Added by Jeangabin666 Gogeta first uses this technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form against Omega Shenron during the Shadow Dragon Saga, right after he had deflected Omega's Minus Energy Power Ball. The attack is a hybrid of Goku's Super Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack, with the former appearing to be more dominant in the beam's appearance. First, Gogeta gathers the energy of the Super Kamehameha and Big Bang Attack in both his hands. Then, he forms this energy into a whitish-blue energy ball, about the size of Gogeta himself. Finally, he fires the sphere off in a Kamehameha-esque beam, which can deal an extremely large amount of damage. Vegito's ultimate technique, the Final Kamehameha, is performed in a similar manner, though he fires the ball off in its original state rather than changing it into a beam. Appearances in video gameshttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=13Edit http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/1/1f/Super-saiyan.jpgSuper Saiyan Gogeta in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Added by Thennal goku Gogeta appears in various Dragon Ball games. In games such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, he appears as a fusion. His fat version also appears in Budokai 3. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/3/35/Rblasto_71.jpgSuper Gogeta as he appears in Raging Blast 2 Added by Raging gohan In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and other fighting games, he is revealed as an actual character. The game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 mistakenly refers to Gogeta as Vegito, and implies that Potara fusion results in Gogeta, when the actual case is that only the Fusion Dance can form Gogeta. Interestingly enough, the game also incorrectly gives Gogeta the Final Kamehameha, which is widely recognized as Vegito's signature attack whereas Gogeta's is the Big Bang Kamehameha. Gogeta also appears in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast in his Super Saiyan form, but not as a Super Saiyan 4, due to the game's omission of the Dragon Ball GT storyline. In Budokai 3, after the defeat of Kid Buu and Broly, Goku and Vegeta fuse and become Gogeta to fight Gotenks at the World Martial Arts Tournament. He easily beats them and complains their attitude is becoming similar to that of Mr. Satan. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/0/0b/Gogetaatatat.jpgSuper Saiyan 4 Gogeta Added by Thennal goku In the same game, when Gogeta fights Omega Shenron in his Super Saiyan 4 form, he does not waste any time and defeats the Shadow Dragon. In Raging Blast, Gogeta is able to fight and defeat his Potara counterpart, Vegito in the first half of the What-If fight. In the second half of the What If however, Vegito manages to defeat him, but Gogeta asks how he would explain the permanent fusion to Chi-Chi and Bulma, Goku and Vegeta's wives respectively, much to Vegito's worry. Voice actorshttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=14Edit *Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa (Goku's voice) and Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta's voice) *FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's voice) *Latin American Dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's voice) and René García (Vegeta's voice) *Brazilian Dub: Wendell Bezerra (Goku's voice) and Alfredo Rollo (Vegeta's voice) *Australian Dub: Devasn Paorfc (Goku's voice) and Quan Yurasc (Vegeta's voice) *Italian Dub: Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) and Gianluca Iacono (Vegeta's voice) (OAV); Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) (GT) Major battleshttp://dragonball.wikia.com/index.php?title=Gogeta&action=edit&section=15Edit *Veku vs. Super Janemba *Super Gogeta vs. Super Janemba *Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta vs. Omega Shenron